


Tsumiki/Ibuki - Bunny Confession (One-Shot)

by IveySkull



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveySkull/pseuds/IveySkull
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 25





	Tsumiki/Ibuki - Bunny Confession (One-Shot)

Tsumiki felt odd, but it was only for one reason really. Ibuki asking them to be alone, at a certain time, and at the farm. Especially to make sure to be alone, as best as she could make them. Tsumiki wasn’t exactly sure as to why, or even why Ibuki would want anything to do with her. Regardless, she was at the place, and time she was meant to be. She had checked constantly it was about to be one pm before she arrived, so now she was worried she had come too early, or late. Even perhaps didn’t hear the right time, or could have been the wrong place. The words kept spiraling for maybe two minutes, before she heard her name being called. Looking up, it was the exact girl, and it eased her worries just a bit. 

“Ibuki was hoping you would be here!” exclaiming with much enthusiasm. Which had made Tsumiki jump a bit, though she should have been used to how loud, and extatic Ibuki can be. No really matter any situation, though with some obvious few exceptions. Her stutter has somewhat gone when trying to speak, but went up, and down in her head. 

“I-is there something y-you wanted from me I-Ibuki?” Those were really the only words Mikan could sputter out, and she was hoping that would be enough. Though the next words coming from Ibuki seemed so, as she had the same energy as just a minute ago. 

Once the words have been said, Ibuki grabbed Mikan hands into hers. For once, since a while, her face had turned a bit negative. Something Mikan had not seen on her face before, and her anxiety has decided to sky rocket. Quickly after, Ibuki spoke that made Mikan confused completely. 

“Ibuki has some words that Ibuki has never really been said before, but Tsumiki has to promise to not freak out!” Which really was a lot coming out of Mikan, like a lot. Instead of speaking, she just had nodded her head, which seemed like a proper response, somehow. “Ibuki has a confession. . a love confession. . really.” She had stopped her words, not sure what to say next, but didn’t take long to quickly say something. “Ibuki knows it’s strange, but Ibuki finds Tsumiki very adorable. . so no harsh words?” The words had spooked her, like her soul had fallen out. Not even sure what to say anymore, there was so much going on, nothing could come out really. It seemed like forever, Ibuki wasn’t speaking, seems like she was waiting for an answer. 

Mikan swallowed her spit, and stuttered heavily. “I-I like you t-too. . but wh-why me?” Instead of words, Ibuki hugged her heavily, and only said few words. “Ibuki isn’t sure either, but hearing those words makes Ibuki very happy. So she wants to be sure if it’s okay to hold more.” Without more words coming out from both of them, hugs were made with silence, and just feelings pouring out silently.


End file.
